


The Hall of Crippling Phobias

by Naz



Series: Jonathan Goes To Hell [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz/pseuds/Naz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day on the job with Jonathan Combs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hall of Crippling Phobias

“Please don't pet the giant snakes.” Jonathan boredly informed the succubus who was leaning over the ophiophobia exhibit barrier. 

The Hall of Crippling Phobias was not at all what the recently deceased teen had expected. What he thought was going to be a boring job filing papers in a world of endless filing cabinets was actually more of a curator position at an incredibly large museum. There was still lots of papers alphabetize as Mephistopheles had described, but Jonathan also got to wander around and watch the denizens of hell that were visiting whenever he needed a bit of a break. 

“Excuse me!” A demon with six heads waved a scaly hand at Jonathan. The head with the most cheerful disposition spoke.“Hello there! I'm tormenting a soul with a fear of heights, where would I find the exhibit on acrophobia?”

“Uh..top floor...” Jonathan answered, in awe of both the never ending diversity of demon appearances and the stupid questions that came out of their mouths. He really had to be getting back to the filing room...

A resounding crash came from the spectrophobia wing. Probably another fresh-from-earth forgetting you can't float through things in hell. It was cute when it happened to Sock, less so when it was strangers making a mess at his work. Jonathan wondered if he could make it back to the filing room in time so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

“Hey you! Somebody broke some mirrors in the scared of mirrors place thingy!” A little red man with large shards of reflective glass sticking out of his face informed Jonathan, dripping acidic blood everywhere. Too late to hide then. Jonathan sighed and headed for the ablutophobia exhibit to find a broom.

**Author's Note:**

> ophiophobia - fear of snakes (Succubi like giant snakes GET IT?!)  
> acrophobia - fear of heights  
> spectrophobia - fear of mirrors  
> ablutophobia - fear of cleaning
> 
>  
> 
> Advice/comments greatly appreciated either here or at naz-zazz.tumblr.com


End file.
